Bittersweet Dreams
by lornein
Summary: Pop star Elizabeth Summers has a dark secret. A husband and a baby that she had left behind in the quest for her dreams.
1. Prologue

Bittersweet Dreams: by lornein.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this fanfic. It's just purely based on imagination.

Author's note: This is my second Buffy fanfic and  first A/U fic. 

Pairing: Buffy/Spike, though a/u.

Elizabeth summers woke with a start from another dream. These dreams were too often for her to bear. She felt that her body was shaking terribly. The dream was the same he had every night._ He was there, along with the one for whom her heart ached._

Angel's strong arms were around her immediately. He embraced her and stroked her hair.

"Buffy what's wrong? Was it another dream?" Angel asked.

"Hmm" was all that she could manage.

"What is it about these dreams Buffy? What do you see in them? Why can't you tell me?" Angel was concerned for her.

"It's okay Angel. We…you should go back to sleep." Buffy said.

Angel noticed that once again Buffy had chosen not to share her dream with him.

***********************************************************************         

Elizabeth Summers was popularly known as Buffy Summers. Her music was a cult favorite with the young generation. She even had the respect of the older generation, unlike some of the other musicians of her age and genre.

But she lacked something in her life. Peace, stability or happiness, whatever one termed it, it had deprived her.

Buffy couldn't sleep after last night's dream again. These dreams were now a regular matter which were haunting her subconscious so that she even thought about them while working on her music.

She knew she had one hope left- Willow, her best friend, her most loving associate who would want to know of such things.

On the other hand she felt scared and guilty. What if someone found out about her past- a husband and a baby!

Okay guys, that was the first chapter. Leave a review and I will be back with more of salty goodness!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Part 2: by lornein.

Author's note: This chapter and another will be posted together. Tell me if you guys like it!

Buffy Summers tried hard not to remember but the memories kept flooding her mind. She felt that it had to be recollected to keep her sanity.

Sunnydale, three years ago: 

Elizabeth Summers clutched her backpack firmly and headed for the closed wooden door to her room. Once inside she packed herself a few clothes and her favorite stuffed toy, a soft fuzzy pig and got her suitcase ready to move to her dorm room at UC Sunnydale. Her mom had been a little grudgy at first but had agreed that it was best if Elizabeth stayed there. She still thought of her as her little girl who had no capability of looking after herself.

However Buffy, as she was fondly called, had been just fine.

She had made new friends, Willow Rosenberg and Alexander 'Xander' Harris soon after she and her mom had moved to Sunnydale from LA. They too were starting college with her, so she knew that it would turn out to be just fine. They were the sweetest people she had ever mat and Buffy hoped to make some new friends once college started.

And she had. She had made a new friend and developed a new crush, all on the same day. The new friend was Riley Finn, a psychology major and the 'secret' crush was William 'Spike' Blair. He was 'hot' in the true sense of the word. He was half British and half American and had the most adorable accent that Buffy found to be irresistible. She had a crush on him the first day that she had met him and he had walked past her, slightly smiling at her when he realized that she was gawking at him.

Buffy Summers was really disappointed to learn that he had a girlfriend. Her crush was growing, and she was really hurt when she heard about his girlfriend Drusilla, also British.

One day Buffy saw her when she was headed for her biology class. She and Spike were kissing quite ardently in the corridor. 

Buffy was slightly crushed when she noticed Drusilla to be gorgeous. She had long black hair and pale skin with the slightest shade of pink on her cheeks. Her eyes were shining like jewels and she wore dark make up.

So that's her, that's Drusilla. Spike's love, she had thought. The two seemed to be very much in love.

So Buffy had carried the crush with her for a two years. Her friends knew about it but were too careful not to blurt it out in the public. She had started dating Rile Finn and although she was perfectly happy with him, that extra weight on her stomach always seemed to reappear whenever she was in the close vicinity of Spike. Although unaware of her crush on him, Spike had always been polite to her. In class or whenever they bumped into each other.

Then something had happened. Something that changed their lives forever.

************************************************************************  

That was the end of chapter 2. please leave a review on your opinions regarding this story. More is coming your way soon. Cheers !!    


End file.
